villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zevon
Zevon is the main antagonist in the second season of the Disney Channel series Descendants Wicked World, a spin off to the 2015 movie Descendants. He is the son of Yzma, is trying to take over Auradon and has a one sided crush on Mal. He was voiced by Bradley Steven Perry. It is unknown if he will appear in any later seasons of the show or the live action sequel Descendants 2 releasing summer 2017. History Zevon first appears in the episode Pair Of sneakers when he is seen watching Mal and Freddie from an alleyway, he then reveals he followed them when they left the Isle Of The Lost and swam halfway to Auradon, before getting a lift from CJ Hook. In his next appearance in Wild Rehersal he is seen watching Evie from underneath bleachers with his boots still wet. In Chemical Reaction he is seen walking into the chemistry lab and hastily stealing equpiment and various liquids and potions. He didn't appear in the next episode after Chemical Reaction but did appear in the episode Steal Away when a hypnotised Mal gave him Jafar's staff, he later appears in this episode shrieking "AURADON WILL BE MINE!" In Evil Among Us Jay, Carlos, Freedie and Jane notice him messing around near the jewels. Jay demands that he show himself and Zevon does in a very dramatic way. In Options Are Shrinking he reveals mostly what I've already mentioned here and shrinks Jay, Carlos, Freddie and Jane then puts them inside Jordan's lamp. In Party Crasher he appears and crashes the jewel belie, taking all of the jewels for himself and demonstrating his powerful magic by freezing Ben in a block of ice and pinning Jordan to the wall. He later appears walking over to the tourney field, beginning his uprising by casting a powerful spell in the night sky. In the next episode he fights against Mal and Evie and overpowers the two with enchanted puppets. He is defeated by Mal in the next episode when she steals Jafar's staff containing his power source, he retaliates however by using her jewel to hypnotise her. Zevon panics and Mal using his own magic against him by freezing him in a block of ice much like what he done to Ben. He is then presumably booted off to the Isle again by Ben. Appearance Zevon is a handsome, average heighted, slim, pale skinned boy with short black hair with purple highlights in it. He wears a long dark trench coat with blue stripes on it and a spiked upturned collar (most likely inspired from his mother's fashion) and dark skinny jeans with black boots that have blue laces. Personality Zevon is quite an arrogant person, who always seems melodramatic over everything he does. He is also very sarcastic and rude towards the AKs. He has a one sided crush on Mal of whom he now despises saying that she blew his chances with him. He sees causing random chaos as sport and really enjoys himself whenever he causes anyone pain using magic or just when he's thinking about it or using magic in general. Quotes "Allow me to introductory myself, I am Zevon, son of Yzma and YOU'RE WORST NIGHTMARE!" "AURADON WILL BE MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Trivia * Zevon is the first male Descendants main villain. * He is one of the only two VKs not to reform the other being CJ. * He is the second Descendants main villain to be a VK, the first being CJ. * He is without a doubt the most evil VK. Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Stalkers Category:In love villains Category:Psychopath Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Kid Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Kids Category:Arrogant Category:Teenage Villains Category:Teenagers